


It Just Blooms

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flower meanings, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Teeny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: “He grows on you,” Olivia shrugged.Rafael just scoffed. “Like mould on bread.”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	It Just Blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> For the lovely soul_writerr. Who originally prompted this and challenged me to write something that isn’t angst and something that was fluffy. Well... it doesn’t exactly fit the criteria but I do hope you like it!!
> 
> Special thanks to Bulletproof-Love for betaing (and bettering) this.
> 
> There’s also a teeny reference to another fic of mine. Brownie points for those who get it. 
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do too. Feedback is very much appreciated.

There was something about Olivia’s newest detective that rubbed Rafael the wrong way. From the hideous moustache to the overly large, off the rack suit, he made Rafael feel… Odd.

Like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

“He grows on you,” Olivia shrugged.

Rafael just scoffed. “Like mould on bread.” 

Though Rafael would only grudgingly admit it, after a glass or two of scotch, Olivia was right. Once the moustache had been removed and the suits were almost fitted, Rafael could admit that Dominick Carisi Jr. had potential. Rafael could almost see what Olivia saw in him, what made him a good detective; what could make him a great ADA.

Rafael wouldn’t claim to be the most observant when it came to the junior detective, but even he noticed the bright yellow sunflowers adorning Carisi’s desk. He motioned to Rollins whose mouth split into a grin.

“His sister bought them in,” she explained. “Apparently they’re his favorites.”

He studied the flowers for a moment. Rafael wasn’t surprised that Carisi’s favorite flower was a Sunflower. Bright yellow petals unfolding to reveal a surprising center. Adoration and Loyalty was what a sunflower represented. A fitting flower for someone who went by the moniker of ‘Sonny’.

–

Sonny always volunteered to run case files to Barba when he asked for them. He was always eager to take another look at the ADA’s office. He loved to scan the titles of the books that lined the shelves and mentally filed away those he had yet to read.

Carmen wasn’t at her desk today, but it was late, she had likely gone home for the evening. Sonny walked straight to the wooden door, raised his fist and knocked. A tingle ran down his spine as he heard the expected answer. “Enter.”

“Evening, Counselor,” he called eagerly as he let himself through the door. “Have those files you asked for.”

“Leave them on the coffee table.”

Sonny tried not to let his disappointment show. He was hoping Barba would want to talk about the case rather than dismiss him outright. Sonny placed the files on the table as requested before he turned to take a look at Barba.

He was hunched over his desk, furiously scribbling on his legal pad. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his usually perfectly coiffed hair was starting to fall across his eyes.There was a single Calla Lily sitting in a plain vase upon the desk. The slim, white flower brought a smile to Sonny’s face. The Calla Lily represented purity, passion. The perfect flower for a man of pure fire.

“Was there something you needed, detective?” 

Sonny shook his head, disappointed that Barba hadn’t even deigned to look at him. He held back a sigh of frustration as he quietly answered. “Have a good night, Barba.”

“The same to you, Carisi.”

–

Detective Carisi had surprised Rafael.

It wasn’t unusual for the detective to comfort the victims and their families. He also made a habit of going above and beyond for a case. He would run files, work additional hours and make fresh coffee when it was so desperately needed.

What had impressed Rafael the most was the fact that Carisi somehow achieved all of this whilst studying law. Rafael had spent his days at law school in a stupor, barely being able to keep awake for his work as a waiter. He could hardly imagine working full time hours as well as studying, the whole scenario gave him a headache.

Carmen’s gentle knock distracted him. Her bright face was always a welcome sight.

“Here you are, Rafael,” she breezed over to him. “A fresh flower as requested.”

Rafael cocked his brow as Carmen placed the Gladiolus onto his desk. It was as though she had read his mind. Strength and Integrity, just like the detective. 

–

Sonny allowed himself to fade into the background as Amanda argued with Barba. The ADA had recently returned from vacation and his tongue had sharpened as a result. His skin slightly darker, his face softer; he looked almost joyful.

A Bird of Paradise sat on Barba’s desk, the bright orange flower looked striking against the dark wooden panels of the shelves. Sonny had never been a fan of the sharp looking flower, but now it was beginning to grow on him.

Just like the prosecutor himself.

–

For someone who had passed the bar, Detective Carisi was an idiot.

Rafael had put his own reputation on the line. He had organized an interview with the Brooklyn ADA’s office, given Carisi a glowing recommendation.

Only for Carisi to throw it back in his face.

Rafael wasn’t normally one to dwell, but something about the detective made it difficult to chase him from his thoughts. It was an arduous task. 

When Rafael closed his eyes all he could see was a flash of cerulean and a smile that lit up the room. His mind constantly betrayed him. He took a deep breath and attempted to think of anything else. Instead the events of that morning began to creep in.

Carisi’s cocky attitude, how delectable he looked in his tailored suit, his bright pink lips, the way his mouth rolled around the word ‘obfuscate’...

Carmen had left another flower on his desk. Rafael plucked the spiky Aster from the vase on his desk. 

Wisdom. 

Devotion.

He tossed it in the trash.

–

Sonny ran to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet. He had gone to Forlini’s with a plan to confront Rafael. Instead he had found Stone. The only ADA he didn’t ever want to see again. He was sitting in Rafael’s place for the second time that week. Stone had offered a friendly smile, but Sonny had turned on his heel and fled.

He found another less reputable bar a few streets over and several drinks later, Sonny had found himself hunched over the toilet. Thoughts of Rafael Barba plaguing him.

Sonny’s stomach clenched when he had heard about Rafael’s decision. The prosecutor was leaving SVU. Had left SVU.

The Lieutenant was the only person he had bothered saying goodbye too.

Sonny had very few regrets in his life, and he didn’t want to lose the opportunity to tell Rafael the truth, to finally admit how he felt. He couldn’t let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

He staggered to his feet and headed out into the cold February air. On the corner there was a small florist and on instinct Sonny bought a bouquet of Hydrangeas. He clutched them tightly against his chest as he rode the subway and trudged his way up the steps of Rafael’s apartment building.

The doorman nodded him through, Sonny was a regular face after all, then suddenly he was at Rafael’s door. He took a deep breath to sober himsel. Finally he raised his hand and knocked on the door. Inside the apartment he heard an unfamiliar voice and in that moment Sonny deflated, losing what little courage he had. He left the bouquet of Hydrangeas on the doorstep; hoping that Rafael would understand their meaning.

–

Rafael rubbed his thumb over the phone in his hand, unsure how he wanted to proceed. During the previous evening's dinner, Olivia had delivered some exceptional news.

Dominick Carisi Jr. was Manhattan SVU’s newest ADA.

Rafael couldn’t be prouder of him.

After a moment of hesitation Rafael unlocked his phone and googled a florist near One Hogan Place and placed an order. Seven stalks of heather and a note would be delivered to Sonny’s new office in time for his first day.

_ Sonny, _

_ I admire your drive. Work hard and you will conquer the courtroom. _

_ Good luck, _

_ Rafael _

–

Several weeks had passed since Sonny had walked into his office to be greeted by several stalks of heather neatly arranged in a small vase. He had kept them longer than he should have, the brightly flowers slowly withered and fell, landing on the simple note which had been sent alongside them.

Eventually he brushed off the petals and tucked the note into his drawer, hidden but not forgotten. He was in the middle of his first case and he needed the space.

Days later, fresh from his first victory, Sonny walked into his office. Once more he had been surprised to see a vase of bright flowers on his desk.

Red and pink tulips.

A congratulations for winning his first case from Rafael Barba, Sonny couldn’t be more proud of himself. But something niggled at the back of his mind, or maybe it was hope that drove him to pull up Google. 

Love and confidence.

His heart raced in his chest. It was enough to spark that forbidden thought to life once more. It was exactly the encouragement Sonny needed to stand outside Rafael’s apartment door. To raise his hand, and finally knock.


End file.
